Treva de pau
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Només per Nadal, Catalunya prometia deixar de molestar a Espanya. OC Catalunya!


**Hey, hey! Sembla mentida, em resulta molt estrany està pujant algu amb català per el FF, però en fi, acostumada com estic a pujar-ho amb castellà, és possible que faci faltes :S Però no em puc oblidar de la meva llengua, el Català! És posible que puji una traducció al castellà, i fins i tot a l'inglès, maybe... En fi, que jo no sóc catalanista, la veritat, sóc neutral, que jo m'enorgulleixo de ser dels dos llocs i no m'agrada ficar-me en política, per tant aixó està fet sense cap mala intenció :D **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no és meu, pero Catalunya (aquí) sí. **

**Warnings: Cap... **

**OC Catalunya: Jo he fet que es digués Laura (Com la meva germana :P) perquè és un nom bastant comú de noia aquí. I és macu. I ja està. l'Antonio li cau bé, perque és un bon noi, però li té un cert resentiment...**

**Prometo ser pacient amb els reviews i amb les lectures, ja que no sé si hi ha gaire gent que sapiga català per aquí... :S**

* * *

**Treva de pau**

Podia passar tranquil·lament per un cadàver, però no ho era. Els carrers de Barcelona eren sorollosos i només feien que donar-li més mal de cap. L'Antonio va deixar anar un gemec mentre trucava al timbre de la seva... Germana? Sí, podríem donar-li aquest títol. Ningú responia i al cap de dos minuts l'Antonio va tornar-ho a provar. Estava a punt de posar-se a cridar el nom de una de les seves comunitats quan la beneïda veu de la Laura li va contestar pel intèrfon.

-Sí?

-Laura, _soy yo, ábreme_... - li va contestar l'Antonio mentre es tocava el front. Hi va haver uns moments de silenci, esperant a que la Laura contestes, només la respiració dels dos es podia sentir.

-Adéu.- va dir la comunitat penjant l'intèrfon. Espanya va gemegar. Va tornar a trucar el timbre repetidament fins que la veu de la Laura el va tornar a contestar.

_-Lo siento, lo siento_, obrem, _por favor._ - va pregar-li l'Antonio amb la veu trencada com si s'hagués de posar a plorar.

-I la paraula màgica és...- va cantussejar la Laura divertida.

-Si us plau...?- va mussitar l'espanyol dient-lo amb l'idioma de la seva germana. La Laura va somriure satisfeta i el va deixar entrar. L'Antonio va pujar fins al quart pis (amb ascensor, es clar), on es trobava la Laura, qui l'estava esperant, repenjada a la porta. La catalana va alçar una cella i va somriure.

-Bon Nadal, xicot.- va dir, observant la mala cara del seu (de moment) país. - Com va tot per Madrid? Tot bé?- va dir rient-se de la situació en la que es trobava. L'espanyol va entrar a casa de la noia i es va assentar al sofà, tombant-se a l'instant.

-_Por favor_, si us plau, _solo te pido que durante las navidades no_...

-¡Eh!

-Ho sento, ho sento. Per Nadal, si us plau, només per Nadal, no feu res que pugui empitjorar la situació... Mira com estic, - va dir senyalant-se a ell mateix.- és horrorós! - la catalana va deixar anar una rialla.

-Ara ho entens! Lo que vaig patir jo quan em vareu prendre la llibertat! Ara ho entens, ruc.- va exclamar la Laura assentant-se al mateix sofà que el espanyol.

-Ho sento, eh, ho sento. _Yo_... Jo només compleixo ordres, jo no trio res. _No es mi culpa.._.- el espanyol va bufar i va tancar els ulls. Va tornar a mirar la catalana qui l'observava atentament. Espanya va somriure i li va estendre la mà. - Tanquem el tracte?

La Laura es va mirar la mà sospitosament i va dubtar durant uns segons però al final li va encaixar la mà. Li va somriure i li va picar l'ull.

-Però només per Nadal, eh!- va assegurar-li la catalana. El espanyol va sospirar amb un somriure.- Saps que en el fons, molt, molt en el fons no t'odio, se que ets un bon nano però els qui et governen són uns idiotes.

-Ah! Laura _muchas gracias, ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero!_- va exclamar l'espanyol abraçant-la. La catalana va fer una ganyota davant de l'abraçada de l'espanyol.

-Ja, ja, no t'acostumis a que estigui així, ja saps, lluitaré fins a separar-me de tu!- l'espanyol es va aixecar i va assentir amb el cap.

-_Lo se, lo se._- els dos es van aturar a la porta, quan la catalana va interrompre.

-A per cert, no vull més brometes tipus la que vau fer fa poc, la de treure el català, no va fer ni puta gràcia, saps?- va retreure-li la catalana amb una mica de malícia (una mica...).

-_Vale, vale._.. _En fin, __feliz Navidad.-_li va desitjar l'espanyol amb uns copets a l'esquena.

-Bon Nadal i feliç any nou!- va exclamar la catalana. - I visca Catalunya independent!- va cridar quan l'Antonio ja passava per la mitat de l'escala. Espanya no va poder evitar sospirar i somriure. Incorregible i lluitadora.

**Fi!**

* * *

**Reviews?  
**

**Sayonaraa  
**


End file.
